To Kayano, from Nagisa
by Innar Y-Biem
Summary: Hanya tambahan feeling dari Nagisa kepada Kayano. Warning: Canon, Spoiler, angan yang terlalu tinggi. Based on Assasination Classroom Season 2 episode 14. Oneshoot, Summary gak jelas dan judul ga nyambung sama isinya. Tapi, hope you like it! Mari berlayar di kapal Nagisax Kayano
Disclaimer

Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui

Warning! Canon, mengandung spoiler bagi yang belum nonton season 2 terutama episode 14.

 **Nagisa's POV**

 _Setelah dia menunjukkan wajah aslinya, wajah Kayano terlihat menyeramkan. Seolah-olah dia bukan orang yang kukenal selama ini.—_

Dia bukan orang yang selama ini terlihat manis dan ceria di hadapan semua orang.

Dia bukan gadis cantik yang selalu memenuhi fikiranku dengan senyum manisnya.

 _Yang mana dirinya yang asli?_

Kayano Kaede, gadis yang selama ini ku kenal ceria dan bersahabat, ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai tentakel, sama seperti Itona dan Koro-sensei.

.

.

.

Jam 7 malam, sesuai dengan permintaan Kayano untuk datang ke rumput zebra di belakang bukit sekolah. Koro-sensei dan teman-teman datang. Saat aku melihat Kayano yang sekarang, gadis yang selama ini ku kenal rasanya hanya delusi saja.

 _ **Flashback**_

Seorang gadis berambut hijau jamrud masuk ke dalam kelas, dengan wajahnya yang penuh senyum dan keceriaan.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah kamu itu..." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut biru panjang yang sudah terlebih dulu ada di situ.

"Iya, mulai hari ini aku pindah ke sini." Ucap gadis berambut hijau itu.

Anak lelaki itu hanya memandangi sang gadis, dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

" _C-cantik sekali.."_ batin anak laki-laki itu.

"Rambutmu panjang juga, ya." Ucap gadis itu.

"Oh,, sebenarnya aku ingin memotongnya, tapi ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku tak melakukannya." Jawab anak laki-laki itu gugup.

Gadis itu kemudian mendekati anak laki-laki tadi, lalu menguncir rambut birunya yang panjang.

"Lihatlah, jadi sama dengan punyaku! Namaku Kayano Kaede, salam kenal ya!" ucap gadis itu dengan senyumnya yang tak ketinggalan.

"Oh, terimakasih. Namaku Shiota Nagisa. Salam kenal juga!" ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil menahan semburat merah di pipinya.

 _ **Present Day.**_

Kayano terlihat sangat jahat. Tapi juga sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang terurai. Ah, sekarang rambut kita tidak sama lagi.

"Kayano... Apa semua itu hanyalah akting? Semua hal menyenangkan dan masa-masa sulit yang kita lalui bersama?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Semua itu hanya akting, tahu. Lagipula aku ini seorang aktris. Saat..."

Oh, pendengaranku rasanya melemah. Semuanya hanya akting.

Semua senyum itu. Semua wajah ceria itu. Yah, dia memang aktris jadi tak heran.

Tapi tetap saja..

" _Lihatlah! Jadi sama dengan punyaku~"_

Ah, wajah kayano dengan rambut twintailnya yang unik kembali menghampiriku. Berbeda dengan Kayano yang ada di hadapan Koro-sensei sekarang. Sangat berbeda.

Wajahnya, ekspresinya, gaya rambutnya.

Tak kusadari, tentakel Kayano tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api. Dia mengoceh sekilas, lalu membuat lingkaran api antara dirinya dan Koro-sensei.

Aku tak tahan melihat Kayano seperti itu, aku ingin Kayano yang ku kenal kembali!

Melihat Kayano terbang dengan tentakelnya yang terus menyerang Koro-sensei membuatku terpana, tapi bukan seperti itu Kayano yang ku suka!

"AKU INGIN KAYANO YANG DULU KU KENAL! AKU TAK INGIN MELIHAT KAYANO YANG INI LEBIH BANYAK LAGI!" teriakku sambil berlari ke dalam lingkaran api.

Koro-sensei dan teman-teman terkejut, tapi Kayano tetap fokus menyerang sensei. Sepertinya otaknya telah dikendalikan oleh tentakelnya.

Beberapa kali aku terkena serangan tentakelnya, tapi aku terus berlari dan berlari.

Sampai aku melompat dan menggapainya, Kayano terlihat kaget. Saat itulah sensei memegangi tentakel Kayano sehingga kita berdua jatuh ke tanah.

Ku peluk erat Kayano, sangat erat sehingga dia tidak bisa memberontak. Walaupun tubuhku dipukuli olehnya, aku takkan melepaskannya. Tidak akan sampai emosinya mereda.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Kayano sambil memberontak. Untung saja tentakelnya dipegang oleh sensei, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah habis dipukuli tentakelnya.

"Kayano tenanglah! Tenanglah, Kayano.. Aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti ini.." ucapku.

Tak sadar airmataku mengalir, menetesi pangkal tentakel Kayano. Kayano tersentak dan mulai tenang.

"Kayano, aku mencintaimu.." ucapku tepat di depan wajahnya, sambil menatap mata indahnya yang belum sepenuhnya kembali.

Ku peluk lagi, lalu ku kuncir kembali rambutnya. Aku lebih suka melihatnya dengan rambut seperti ini, karna membuatku serasi dengannya.

Sepertinya dia sudah mulai tenang.

"Kayano, apa benar ini pembunuhan yang benar-benar kau inginkan?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia hanya diam saja dalam pelukanku.

"Sebaiknya kita berfikir lagi, dan dengarkan penjelasan pak guru. Ya?" ucapku lagi sambil memandang wajahnya.

Dia membalas pandanganku, lalu memelukku dan menangis dalam pelukanku.

Aku menggendongnya, lalu membawanya ke UKS sekolah. Setelah pemotongan tentakel dilakukan oleh pak guru, aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Oh, tentu saja dengan teman-teman sekelas.

Akhirnya di rumah sakit setelah Kayano dirawat, Pak guru menceritakan masa lalunya. Sambil pak guru bercerita, Kayano tak melepas genggaman tanganku. Aku melihat ke arah Kayano, dan Kayano juga memandangiku.

"Katanya, kau mencintaiku kan? Aku juga mencintaimu, Nagisa." Ucapnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Sontak wajahku memerah, tiba-tiba.

"Ekhem.. Ekhem.. Sepertinya ada yang tidak mendengarkan ceritaku, ya?  
ucap Koro-sensei.

Semua mata lalu tertuju padaku dan Kayano, kita berdua gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Tapi, setelah melalui masa krisis ini, aku sangat tidak menduga mengapa malah ada _love story_ yang tercipta. Selamat kepada kalian berdua!" ucap pak guru.

Suasananya pun tiba-tiba riuh rendah, aku dan Kayano hanya bisa tersenyum. Setidaknya walaupun pembunuhan ini tidak berhasil, masih ada kesempatan yang lainnya.

Dan tangan yang ku genggam kini, tak akan ku lepas selamanya.

 _ **End**_

YOOOSH akhirnya jadi juga. Ntah lah acak-acakan atau tidak. Ngerjain dari jam 3 sampai jam 5 subuh. SUBUH

Saking kebeletnya nulis fic ini.

Yah, akhir kata.. Mind to review?


End file.
